


A drabble a day...

by myorangemilkboys



Category: DTM RPF, Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, IKEA Furniture, Ice Skating, Just need to get the snippets out, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myorangemilkboys/pseuds/myorangemilkboys
Summary: You know what they say? A drabble a day keeps the doctor away. So have fun and enjoy some small snippets of drivers being happy and in love. Tags will be added together with the chapters.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Joel Eriksson/Sheldon van der Linde, Jules Bianchi/Sam Bird, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Paul Di Resta/Nico Hulkenberg, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Ice skating - Lance Stroll/George Russell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, and welcome to this drabble dump. I'll probably write snippets about a whole range of pairings, the pairing will be in the chapter title too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

„Oh come on, it‘s not that hard“, said Lance, skating around in circles. This was easier said than done. Lance stopped in front of him, and helped him standing up, letting go as soon as George found his balance.  
„Good, now come over to me. You can do this“ George has never stood on ice skates. And getting to Lance seemed to be impossible. He made a few unsure steps; then he saw the sky, then it hurt, and then his back got cold. Lance giggled, pulling him back up. „Come, take my hand. I make sure you won‘t fall“


	2. Confessions - Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

Carlos seemed to be more distant than usual today, but when Lando asked him about it he said everything was fine. It was a lie. But he couldn‘t tell what was wrong. „Maybe I have to tell you something“, said Carlos, looking down on the ground.  
„I like you. I mean I always liked you as a friend and stuff but this is like more than friends I think and I don‘t understand and it feels weird and I have no idea what-“ He stopped talking once Lando took his hand, squeezing it softly. „It‘s fine. I like you too“


	3. Kicked out - Daniil Kvyat/Pierre Gasly

Pierre sat by the pool, staring at his phone in disbelief. He should go back to Toro Rosso? But Helmut said he‘d keep his seat for the whole season. It was so unfair. Tears were pooling up in his eyes when Daniil came outside. Pierre looked up, his bottom lip trembling. „I have to go back to Toro Rosso“, he whispered.  
„Oh? And you find it so cruel to work with your boyfriend that you cry?“, teased Daniil.  
„No, but Helmut-“  
„He is a lying idiot. But one day they‘ll kick him out too, and we‘ll witness it, okay?“  
„Okay“


	4. Butterflies - Max Verstappen/Charles Leclerc

One day they were more than friends. Somehow it happened, and Max couldn‘t believe that he really was holding Charles‘ hand right now. There were a thousand different emotions in his head and he couldn‘t express any of them, but he knew that he never wanted to let go of that other man‘s hand. Once he looked back up from their hands Max realized that Charles seemed to be looking at him, paying close attention to his lips. It was him leaning in for the kiss, but it was Max closing the gap and making butterflies explode in his stomach.


	5. Sunrise - Jean-Eric Vergne/Andre Lotterer

Jean-Eric sat on his sofa, looking over the nightlife of Paris, when a sudden sound make him turn around. But it was just Andre standing in the door.  
„You can‘t sleep either?“, asked Andre, coming closer and sitting down next to Jean-Eric. He nodded.  
He just realized how cold he got when Andre laid his legs over his lap, feeling as if they were burning his flesh. Without a second thought Andre grabbed one of the blankets nearby, putting it over them. Then he leaned his head on Jean-Eric‘s shoulder. Like that they were waiting, to see the sunrise together.


	6. Gone - Nico Hülkenberg/Paul di Resta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is rather sad instead of fluffy like the other ones so far, I hope you like it anyway :)

It never took much to make the butterflies in his stomach turn crazy. You can‘t find true love in huge gestures. True love is hidden in the small, nearly invisible signs of intimacy. It is always about the small things, falling asleep in each others arms, embarrassingly cheesy nicknames, or just a small kiss on the cheek. This is what true love felt like. This is what Nico and Paul bonded over in the past two years. It was real love. And then, one day, everything suddenly changed, when Nico got home, and Paul and all his stuff were gone.


	7. Snowman or Iceman? - Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen

„Oh Seb“, Kimi exclaimed, „It has snowed. Everything is white!“ Seb smirked and looked into Kimis shining eyes. „Please can we go outside?“

„It‘s 7am and we have a free Sunday. Why shall we leave this beautiful bed?“, Sebastian asked and let his gaze run over his boyfriends body and all the well defined muscles.

„But Seb, it‘s snow. We can do such beautiful things outside. We can have a snowball fight or just enjoy the landscape. Or we can build a snowman. Whatever you want“, Kimi begged.

„Why shall I build a snowman? I already have the perfect iceman“


	8. Snugglebug - Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

Carlos and Lando laid in bed, watching a movie together. Once the credits rolled Carlos leaned over and kissed Landos temple. „Sleep well, Snugglebug“, mumbled he before rolling over.  
„WHAT did you just call me? I am definitely not your Snugglebug!“ Lando pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
„Oh yes you are. You‘re small and just love snuggling, you just don't want to admit it, Snugglebug“, teased Carlos. Lando rolled over, facing away from Carlos now.  
„I am not small. And you always want to snuggle!“  
„If you say so“  
„But can I be the small spoon tonight?“


	9. One year closer - Sam Bird/Jules Bianchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another sad one. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist :(  
> Also this was meant for Sam's birthday, but is a little late apparently..

The first thing he did after opening his eyes that morning, and realizing which day it was, was searching for this one Video on his phone. When he saw Jules‘ face on the screen, all the emotions were boiling up again. Hearing his voice tore his heart apart. Jules has sent him this video for his birthday six years ago. It was the last birthday he spent with Jules. A year later he was just full of worries about Jules, and another year later those fears came true. „But once again, I‘m one year closer to you“, whispered Sam softly.


	10. IKEA - Joel Eriksson/Sheldon van der Linde

All Joel could hear was loud swearing, then Sheldon shouted his name. He went downstairs as fast as he could. Did Sheldon hurt himself? No, Sheldon wasn‘t hurt, but quite frustrated. He was the one volunteering to put their new wardrobe together, but right now it was just a mess of boards and screws and nails on the floor.  
„You have to help me!“, Sheldon demanded, „You‘re Swedish! You have to know how to do that!“  
„Listen, I might be able to make Köttbullar and Hotdogs, but I can‘t build IKEA furniture at all either“ That‘ll be a long night.


	11. Mornings like this - Lance Stroll/George Russell

When Lance woke up he could feel George‘s arm rest over him, pulling Lance closer to himself. Lance knew that wiggling his way out of there was not worth trying anyway. So far George woke up every time, and he didn‘t want to be responsible for disrupting his boyfriends sleep. So Lance just turned around, so that they were facing each other. He could look at George for ever and would never get bored of it. Sleeping like this he looked so innocent. Lance pressed a kiss onto George‘s forehead and closed his eyes again. He loved mornings like this.


	12. Met the parents - Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

„My parents seem to like you“, said Charles when they exited the house again. It was night already, and Charles‘ parents have finally met Charles‘ new boyfriend. For Max this was an indicator that this was serious, and that scared him.  
„My dad won‘t like you“, whispered Max. Charles looked at him surprised: „I didn‘t even meet him yet. I mean, like that“  
„If I told him about us… He would never talk to me again“ Max voice sounded broken. He must have given up on this long ago. Charles squeezed his hand. „But I am here. And I stay“


	13. Trash TV Tuesday - Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen Nico's performance in this year's Ninja Warrior tho? I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry.

Kevin saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, watching some German TV channel, he didn‘t understand all of it, but it looked like some kind of reality TV show. He gave Nico a questioning look.  
„Trash TV Tuesday“, explained Nico, „All the good stuff is airing again“  
Kevin sat down next to him, shaking his head.  
„Why do you watch this?“  
„It‘s fun to see people who were celebrities once in that mess“  
Kevin poked Nico between his ribs. „You better find a new seat then, otherwise I‘ll watch YOU next year on Trash TV Tuesday. And on Ninja Warrior“


	14. Shirts - Daniil Kvyat/Pierre Gasly

Where was his shirt? Pierre knew that he brought it over with him, and he didn‘t wear it yet, so it still must be in his bag, right?  
„Daniil!“, he yelled, „I can‘t find my favorite shirt!“  
„Which one?“, asked Daniil from the door.  
„You know, the black one, with the-“, Pierre got silent when he turned around, „I mean the one you‘re wearing! That‘s mine“  
„No it‘s not“, Dannil grinned, „Since it entered this apartment it‘s ours now“  
„Oh come on please… You know I like it!“  
„But I like it too! It still smells like you. Mine doesn‘t“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest I feel really bad for having to type this, but due to a lot of troubles coming together at the moment I doubt that I can finish this project the way I intended this year. I'll do my best to work out my personal problems and hope I can try again with this next year.  
> I'm really sorry, but also thankful for everyone who took a little of their time to read this and maybe leave kudos or comments, you all really make my day!


End file.
